


Bachelor Party

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very reluctant Renard gets roped into a Bachelor Auction for charity by the Mayor's wife. Unfortunately for him, his lucky winner views their arrangement with a little more permanency than anyone had in mind. Renard needs rescuing from the scary lady. Fortunately, he has a very possessive, very angry Grimm on his tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Number

Renard adjusted his tie, and checked out his appearance in the mirror. The three-piece suit was wickedly expensive, and he’d teamed it with a silk shirt and very expensive accessories, whatever the mayor’s wife wanted, he wasn’t wearing his dress uniform to enter into this ridiculous cattle market.

It was Renard’s misfortune to catch the eye of the Lady Mayoress at the morning reception he had been forced to attend to make nice with the mayor after one of those difficult to hide wesen events had caused another meltdown. Somehow he had been drawn into her plans for the bachelor auction, with the Mayor’s heavy-handed ‘you had better play nice’ hints to do with budgets and since Renard still hadn’t gotten some of his figures squared away, he supposed he had to give in.

But he wasn’t going to wear his dress uniform. It was undignified, and Renard respected his uniform and the officers who wore it far too much to disrespect it in such a manner.

It was bad enough that he would have to parade up and down the stage like a prize pony just so the Lady Mayoress could raise money for her charity. He had nothing against charity, just this. Even worse, he knew several of his officers were going to be there. Burkhardt and Griffin especially.

Renard was really unhappy about the whole thing. There was something wrong, he could feel it, but could see no way out of this disaster.

The highlight of the event was supposed to be this auction, the winner of his company got to dine out with him, and Renard would pick the restaurant. This tiny little scrap of control over the embarrassing situation did nothing to improve his mood.

He shrugged into his raincoat and headed down to his car. Get this over with.

The event was in full swing by the time he arrived.

As luck would have it, he ran into Nick and Hank and their dates as he entered. He was surprised to see Nick with a young woman who was not Juliette, and somehow that really capped off this experience nicely. 

He greeted them and exchanged bland pleasantries, avoiding looking either of his two best detectives in the eye, excusing himself before they could ask him any awkward questions.

As their Captain walked away, Hank gave Nick a funny look, “Well that was strange.”

Nick shrugged, “perhaps he just doesn’t like charity.”

Hank looked annoyed for a second, “I know you and the Captain have your differences, but that’s a little over the top.”

Nick had the grace to look shame-faced for a moment, he really didn’t know what had gotten into him just lately. The Captain often had his own agenda, but he was a good officer, and had been supportive to Nick, even downright helpful a few times, and it was hardly his fault that Nick had made another mess of things with Juliette. Yet somehow, ever since the zombie plague he’d found himself being sharp with the man, for whatever reason.

By the time the auction was underway, Nick and Hank had virtually forgotten their encounter with their boss. The various bachelors were making a few thousand dollars here and there, and Hank’s date was reaching deep into her own pockets for charity, winning a dinner date with a local businessman. It was a little weird, but the cause was close to Hank’s heart so he didn’t mind.

Then it was Renard’s turn, and that was when things got very weird.

Rationally, Nick Burkhardt was well aware that Captain Sean Renard was tall, dark and handsome. Cultured, literate, intelligent, and quite a catch even if most of the world was not actually aware that he was Prince Sean. The bidding was frenzied by earlier standards, and suddenly Sean’s price was over ten thousand dollars, and Nick Burkhardt should have been able to ignore it, but he was seething with jealousy.

As revelations went, it wasn’t the most inconvenient Nick had ever fallen into, but it was coming pretty close. It seemed as though Detective Nicholas Burkhardt had somehow managed to fall in love with his royal, half-zauberbiest boss. Royal, the people who had managed to screw up Nick’s life almost monumentally, zauberbiest… as if Nick’s run ins with Adalind the hexenbiest hadn’t taken what little normality there was left in Nick’s life and fucked that over, royally.

Nick Burkhardt’s Captain, who often had his own agenda.

The bidding reached fourteen thousand dollars and the Captain was won by a young woman in a rather stunning gold dress, who looked more than a little excited, the Captain’s face apparently retained it’s natural impassivity, but Hank Griffin had seen the look that Sean Renard had flashed to Nick.

Hank was intelligent and an experienced detective. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out that something more than antipathy lay behind Nick’s apparent coldness towards the Captain. Nor that the emotions that they were both choosing to ignore were mutually felt.

They were quite close to the stage, and the look that Renard had given Nick was almost desparate.

Not that Nick had fourteen thousand dollars to spare.

Renard turned away, he had done what he was asked to do, he had been perfectly pleasant to the young woman, and it wasn’t her fault she wasn’t Nick Burkhardt. Nor was it Nick’s fault he didn’t bid, and was unlikely to have the money anyway. But it set the seal on Renard’s somber mood.

Renard’s guard was down, otherwise he might have questioned his knowledge of human nature a little more.

*****

It had been a long day by any standards, the case had been closed, ordinary human troublemakers instead of the wesen cases that they had been pulling down lately.

Sean Renard had made the date, booking a table for two at a good restaurant, to his surprise Lacey Connor said that she would meet him at the restaurant. Since he lived not far he decided to walk.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant, Lacey seemed a trifle shy, where Renard was used to women (and men) who gave as good as they got. He felt oddly protective of her and offered to walk her to her car as dinner came to an end.

He realized when he got to his feet that he must have had a little more wine than he intended, the night air would take care of that though, and he helped Lacey into her coat, and put a solicitous hand on her back to guide her to her car. The night didn’t refresh him as he hoped, his vision seemed to be blurring, and he turned towards Lacey, a little surprised. Then she seemed to be smiling, and he found that he did need to sit down for a minute, and Lacey was so kind, her soft voice…

Lacey Connor smiled, he was hers, he had walked out of the restaurant and into her car without the slightest concern. Now look, he had fallen asleep, of course she would take him home, and then he would be hers… forever.

*****

By ten am Nick had been up and down half a dozen times, and still there was no sign of Sean Renard.

The Captain hardly had to check in with them, but something was wrong, Nick could feel it.

By half past ten, Hank was about ready to shoot his partner.

“Renard’s a grown man. He’s our boss for heavens’ sake. What do you really think was going to happen to him?”

Nick scowled. “He could have gotten hurt, or anything. Look, we just go round there, if he overslept, and when have you ever known him to oversleep, I will take care of his wrath myself. Okay.”

Hank gave Nick a fierce stare, but had to admit that he was right. Renard was never late. Not like this.

The last time they had entered Renard’s home, Nick had found his Captain tied up and badly beaten, this time, it was clear that he’d changed for the evening and gone out…. And never returned.

“Perhaps he went home with her.” 

Nick rolled his eyes, “really? Can you see the Captain doing that?”

Hank shook his head. “Well, where is he?”

Nick turned slowly around, looking for a little inspiration. “I don’t know, but I don’t think he went willingly.”


	2. Good Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean finds himself in a mess, and Nick gets him out of it.

Sean Renard came to slowly, his head was pounding, there was an unpleasant aftertaste in his mouth, and it wasn’t a work of genius to connect the dots. He had been drugged.

It took him a couple of attempts to sit up, and try and get his bearings, which didn’t actually help much. He looked down at himself, trying to work out why he was naked, why his hands were cuffed in front of him, and most importantly why there was a collar around his neck attached to a chain. He was lying in a double bed, and the chain was attached to the wall next to the bed.

Where he actually was seemed unimportant by comparison.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Lacey Connor was coming down the stairs, her rather excited, yet conversational tone, suggested that she wasn’t even mildly concerned about a naked chained-up man in her room. Not that Sean had had much of an opportunity to work out which room that was. But Lacey’s accepting that as normal made a horrible kind of sense. All those vague feelings that something bad was going to happen came back with a vengeance.

Knowing that he really should be paying attention, Sean watched her warily.

“Good boy. No silly questions.” She sat next to him on the bed, and patted his cheek. “The others asked all these endless silly questions, I knew when I saw you that you would be different.”

“Others?” Sean needed to get control of this situation and quickly, but chained up, cuffed, with no idea how unpredictable this woman could be, that was going to be difficult.

“I’ve been looking for my special someone for so long, I knew the moment I saw you that I had found you. So I bought you.”

It was on the tip of Renard’s tongue to tell her that she hadn’t bought him because people did not buy people, but he quelled that thought immediately. Instinct told him he was at great risk, and pushing her would be painful for him.

He put his hands up to his neck, and the collar. It was solid, and padlocked on, “if I’m special, why have you chained me up?” It seemed an innocuous question, he was still feeling his way here. But her eyes darkened, “you are my special one, but special ones have tried to get away before, and this is just to remind you who you belong to.” She reached up, grabbing the chain and giving it a tug, Renard nearly choking on the suddenness of the move. Suddenly she was all smiles again, “but I’m going to help you learn how to be special for me,” she let go of the chain, grabbing the cuffs instead, pulling him hard forward.

She was a lot smaller than him, but she had the kind of strength produced by mania, and the way she twisted the cuffs, hurt. She knew how to hurt him and that worried him, he had to get away, but if he failed he knew the consequences might be agonizing.  
He waits until she heads back up the stairs, he has the feeling he’s in a basement, there is one tiny window high up, which sort of supports this idea, so he waits until he’s certain she’s gone before he examines the chain’s attachment to the wall. 

He’s concentrating so hard on pulling at the attachment he doesn’t hear her. He hears the swish of something, and a baton connects with his right wrist, and there’s this explosion of agony.

“I told you.” Her voice is impassive, and she grabs the cuffs again, twisting them hard and his wrist explodes, and there’s this white light. He passes out.

*****

It’s been more than four hours since Nick and Hank discovered that the Captain hadn’t been home all night.

They’ve traced him to the restaurant, and the girl he had dinner with, and the Captain seems to be accompanying her out to his car.

Nick really isn’t certain why he knows that Renard isn’t moving of his own free will. How he detects the stumble in the Captain’s usually free, confident stride, how he sees the way the Captain puts his hand down on the roof of her car to support himself, and he definitely hides the way he bristles at the sight of Miss Lacey Connor guiding her drugged victim into her car.

Nick’s Grimm wants to rip her head off.

Hank thinks that Nick needs a chill pill and they are going to have to find her first, because while Lacey Connor is her name, the address she gave out belongs in her family, but she hasn’t lived there for years.

All Nick is able to really process is that Lacey Connor drugged their Captain, and she could be doing god knows what to him.

The thought that she could be hurting him right now, while Nick and Hank are safe back at the station is haunting Nick.

He thinks about how rough he has been on the Captain over the last few months, and how little the Captain has deserved the way Nick has been treating him, and feels a little bit sick.

*****

Sean comes too very slowly, his head hurts, but that’s nothing to his arm, after he passed out, she’s re-cuffed him behind his back, the way she’s fastened the cuffs hurts like hell, he suspects his wrist is broken, but she’s found a way to put pressure on his injured wrist, so there’s a constant niggle of pain.

He’s face down on the bed, he can barely move, and the nausea grows as the pain grows in his cruelly twisted arm.

In his mind’s eye he sees Nick. The Grimm’s silver-grey eyes are gentle and kind, and Renard’s fevered mind pictures Nick taking care of him.

He moves, involuntarily, and the wave of pain from his injured wrist nearly takes his breath away.

He hurts so much he doesn’t care that he would do anything for Nick to rescue him right now.

*****

It takes them a long time to get the information from Lacey Connor’s doctor, and it turns out that she’s done something like this before. Nick’s almost beside himself, mostly filled with guilt. He’s been an arse to Renard, and he hates that the Captain could be injured and waiting rescue from an officer who he thinks doesn’t like him.

When they finally trace the Connor family’s holdings, they find a remote property on a piece of land which is a good half hour drive from town.

Hank drives. If he let Nick drive they would have crashed a few times on the way. Hank points out that if Nick wants to help the Captain he has to get himself under control.

Nick just wants to get there.

*****

Renard is in agony. His whole right arm is pure pain. He can’t think straight, he can’t move, he just wants it to stop hurting.

Then suddenly, there’s a knife at his throat, he thinks he’s lost it when Nick’s fist shoots past his ear, and punches Lacey Connor in the face.

“You hit that sweet little lady in the face?” He says, and pitches forward, passing out cold in Nick Burkhardt’s arms.

*****

Sean Renard regains consciousness in the ambulance, but thinks he’s dreaming. Nick is sitting next to him, holding his left hand, running soothing fingers up and down Sean’s undamaged left forearm and Renard just wants to never wake up because this is probably what heaven feels like.

“I think they’ve given you the good drugs,” Nick pats his hand, “but I don’t mind if you don’t.”  
Sean decides that the good drugs have a lot to answer for, but if they make Nick look at him like that, he wants to take them for the rest of his life.

The hospital fixes his wrist, gives him a small paper bag of medications to take, suggests in one breath that he can go home, but in the next that he can’t be on his own. Apparently he’s still on the very good drugs because Nick takes him home, and then it turns out that Nick is staying.

And no, Nick isn’t taking advantage of Renard, it’s Renard taking advantage of him.

Apparently the good drugs are responsible for gentle kisses, Nick’s amazing and warm(!) body, and a multitude of nice things that make Renard smile.

Who knew kidnapping could be this much fun?


End file.
